AkuRoku Blue Fire Series
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Roxas gets kidnapped by Axel a spy and Roxas is brought to a bizarre mansion ruled by Zexion. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.
1. AkuRoku Blue Fire Ch1

'_It feels so empty…'_ Roxas thinks as he walks through the new hotel. The strange lighting in the tunnel like hallway casts light circles a bit larger then the size of a quarter.

The blond walks on the freshly vacuumed hallway in the very dim lighting. _'It's weird that this fancy place reminds me of a subway…I don't know why…maybe the shape of the hallway…aw well, at least Sora was nice enough to pay for my room.'_ Roxas thinks.

Roxas walks in the hotel's shiny, new elevator with his squeaky clean black shoes. _'I so don't want to go to Sora's dinner party. I mean really, does he want to rub it in my face more that he is happily engaged to Riku? Ugh I feel so lame.'_ Roxas thinks in his empty mind.

The elevator door closes in a swift movement. Roxas feels like an emo James Bond in his suit. The blond presses the button and it lights up in a bright orange colour. Roxas's sleeve goes up a little and exposes the slits on his wrist.

Even though no one else is in the elevator, the blond feels self conscious and tugs down his white sleeve. Roxas hugs himself tightly for protection as tears well up in his eyes. _'I'll be lonely. No angel is going to save me. No one will ever come for me…I'll be alone.'_ Roxas thinks to himself and makes himself feel worse inside.

His heartbeats but everytime a pulse surges through, he feels like it's sharp glass spikes ripping through his veins. The elevator beeps as the floors go down. _12….11……10….9…8_ The elevator abruptly stops at the 8th floor.

Roxas quickly wipes the tears from his eyes and prepares for whatever annoying tourist couple to walk in the elevator. _'Ugh I hope it isn't going to be those loud talking tourists from Idaho that were at breakfast…'_ Roxas thinks.

The doors slides open and unveil a tall teen with a wild mane of red hair and striking shamrock gem eyes. _'…….am I hallucinating?'_ Roxas thinks to himself but remains with a strict poker face.

The red head walks in and the doors swoosh closed behind him. He seems uninterested about this moment like it is a boring Monday at work. The claustrophobic elevator fills with a scent of spicy cinnamon.

His green jewels for eyes glance at the buttons and see that the ground floor is lit. The silent teen leans against the reflective chrome elevator wall and stares at himself on the wall across from him.

Roxas doesn't look at the other teen but instead gazes at the mirror like wall in front of the mysterious teen. _'He looks so….empty. The way he stares at himself is like he is a ghost and nothing is there.'_ Roxas thinks.

The elevator bumps a little and jolts down with dangerous speed. The blond loses his footing and knocks into the red head. "Hey! Watch it, shortie!" The teen snaps with extremely high anger in his voice.

_ 'He seems nice.'_ Roxas sarcastically thinks and the doors open to the lobby. The red teen walks out quickly as if Roxas isn't even there. He hits Roxas's shoulder with his hard elbow and vanishes in the crowd of tourists.

"Jerk." Roxas whispers as automatic hate for the red head flares through his body. The blond strides out of the elevator and the doors close. The elevator's doors slam on Roxas's shoulders then retract.

The blue eyed teen grumbles and makes his way out of the hotel. It's raining. _'Perfect…'_ Roxas thinks with a sharp bitter tone. The rain soaks him and he stands in it purposely.

The streetlights glitter on the sidewalk in the dark night. Roxas's eyes wander then catch the fiery mane of the pissed off teen. _'Him…'_ Roxas thinks and he narrows his eyes to a death glare. Suddenly the red teen meets Roxas's eyes and talks to a policeman.

_ 'What?! What is he doing?!'_ Roxas thinks as the policeman looks shocked at the red head's story. "Shit." Roxas says as the policeman stomps through the puddles on the black sidewalk.

"Don't move." The policeman demands. Roxas's mouth drops open. Speechless. The red head is snickering behind him. "Is this him?" The policeman asks the teen. "Yeah. That's the guy." The devilish teen says with an odd tone.

"I'm going to have to arrest you, sir." The policeman says and takes out his handcuffs. Roxas's mouth hangs open like a fish without air. "For what!?" Roxas exclaims. "For possession of an unauthorized weapon in this county." The policeman says in his 'I-am-an-official' voice.

"What?! This is ridiculous!" Roxas exclaims and the red head grins. _'Fucker…Why does he hate me!?'_ Roxas thinks. The red head watches the policeman grab Roxas's wrists and his grin seems like he is hiding something then he lowly chuckles at the blond.

The policeman slams Roxas against the police car as he searches Roxas's body for a weapon. The devil smiles as the policeman takes a gun out of Roxas's inner coat pocket. The blond struggles as the policeman handcuffs him but Roxas gives up the fight against the policeman as he shoves Roxas in the backseat of the police car.

The flustered blond stares with his hard cold ice eyes at the devious red head through the rain-stained window. The policeman thanks the teen then gets in the car. _'So what if I was going to shoot Riku. If I have a shitty life then Sora needs to have one too.'_ Roxas thinks to himself. His eyes slowly close as the police car speeds over the slick black streets.

Roxas wakes up in a jail cell and the florescent lights are beating down on his sleepy eyes. "Please I need to talk to him." Someone says from down the hall. Roxas gets up and peaks through the bars. It's his sister, Naminé, and she is begging the policeman. She is dressed in a dark blue glittery dress that goes down to her feet but there is a large slit going up to the top of her leg.

She pays the bail charge and the policeman unlocks Roxas's jail cell. He glares at Roxas as he unlocks the handcuffs. Naminé thanks the policeman and grabs Roxas's hand. "C'mon Roxas. We are already 30 minutes late." Naminé says and Roxas grumbles something incoherent.

Roxas gets in the passenger seat of her Volkswagen beetle. It looks just like a bumblebee with the yellow and black stripes and the two antennas. She smiles and talks on and on about how happy she is for Sora. Roxas presses his face against the window as he stares out at the wet blurry buildings.

It seemed so fast how he was walking with Naminé into the grand restaurant with someone playing the piano with smooth excellence in the corner. Riku is declaring a toast and Naminé quickly saunters over to the table to admire the couple. Selphie greets her and whispers something in Naminé's ear.

Roxas walks over to the table and sits down next to Demyx. He stares down and eventually the waiter brings him a plate of food. The water teen chatted away to Roxas and Roxas nodded every now and then to Demyx. Riku and Sora completely ignored the blond as they share a large sundae.

Soon enough Roxas gets Naminé to take him to the hotel and she drops him off in front of the hotel. The rain is fiercer and Roxas quickly skips over puddles into the hotel. He gets in the elevator and he traces his fingers over the slits on his wrist. The elevator goes up then stops at the fourth floor. Roxas tugs his sleeve down and the doors open.

The red head makes his appearance again and Roxas makes fists behind him. He stands next to Roxas and the doors close. The fire teen presses the button for the 8th floor and Roxas impatiently waits as the elevator crawls up. He stares at the light button for the 13th floor and the red head turns his face to look at Roxas.

"You got out fast, criminal." He tells Roxas and he grins darkly. Roxas clenches his teeth together. "You better watch out before you get caught again." He jokes to Roxas and Roxas snaps. "What the FUCK is your deal anyway?! Why do you hate me?! I did nothing to you." Roxas yells.

He shakes his head and Roxas as he grins like a Cheshire cat again. "On the contrary, you did everything without realizing it." He says poetically. Roxas looks at the red head with confused eyes. "The name is Axel. Got it memorized?" He says and Roxas watches as the elevator slowly goes to the 6th floor. Roxas notices the strange upsidedown triangles under Axel's eyes.

Axel watches the blond with his cat like emerald eyes. "I'm Roxas." The blond mutters with a pissed off tone in his sweet voice. Axel looks up and he presses the red button on the elevator and it stops. Roxas's eyes widened.

"Hey! You are going to get us in trouble!" Roxas exclaims. Axel smiles and puts his hand to Roxas's smooth skin on his face. "I love troublemakers." Axel says with his singer voice. He presses his maddening sweet lips to Roxas's.

Roxas pushes Axel against the wall and kisses him back roughly. The blond takes off Axel's jacket and finds a gun in Axel's coat pocket. He points it to Axel's head. "Back off, bitch. Unless you really do love trouble, hun." Roxas says viciously. The red head gulps as Roxas keeps the gun to the pyro's head. Axel grins then meows innocently and Roxas puts his finger on the trigger. "Don't fuck with me, fire crotch." Roxas snaps.


	2. AkuRoku Blue Fire Ch2

"Oooh I never underestimated you. Go ahead. Shoot me." Axel tells his new enemy. Roxas sighs and he fiercely jerks the gun away from the devil's head. He empties the all bullets out on the floor of the elevator and he tosses the gun away to the corner. Axel smirks at the temperate blond.

"Are you going to release the emergency stop button or do I have to do it myself?" Roxas asks as the pyromaniac guards the collection of buttons behind his back. "I'll do it…if you can catch me…Roxas…" The mysterious magician smoothly says and his liquid green eyes lock on Roxas.

"Wha-? Hey! How do you know my name?!" Roxas exclaims with a ripping growling in his throat. Axel pulls out a badge from his own coat pocket. "I'm a spy… You can read the details on my ID...but what fun would it be if you knew everything about me too?" Axel says to Roxas.

He stuffs his badge in his pocket before the curious sapphire teen's eyes get a chance to read more than: _'Axel Flynn (Fox). Male. Height: 6'2. Hair: Red. Eyes: Green. Age: 23. Years: Fully trained. Status: Professional Agent/Red Fighter…Agency: T-'_

"Professional?" Roxas questions with serious set crystal eyes. "For five years. Would you like a sample?" Axel asks deviously and Roxas is speechless for a second. "Try me." Roxas hisses to the ruby fox.

Axel grabs his fingers on the top of the elevator and he flips himself up to kick the small circular door on the roof of the elevator. The panel clanks off and Axel escapes his fit yet skinny body through the hole.

The scarlet agent stands on the top of the stopped elevator and he looks back through the hole to Roxas. "Impressed?" Axel sneers and Roxas throws a punch at Axel's charming face. The red fox averts back and he shows off with a back flip.

Roxas makes his way through the sharp metal hole and he stands on the top of the elevator…with his blue eyes locked with the green ones. Axel grins and he approaches the blond.

"I love a little game of tag…" Axel whispers and he kisses Roxas's stubborn lips. "You're it." Axel says with his charming velvet voice and he escapes up the thick metal elevator cords. "Get back here!" Roxas demands and Axel is already up the rods and hidden in the darkness.

The blond grips the cords and he climbs his way up as he ignores the strong metallic smell. He reaches the ceiling and he hooks his fingers on a side ladder. Roxas slides through a dark hole and he finds himself on the roof of the hotel. He pulls himself through and he stands on the cement roof top.

Axel is sitting in a stiff metal chair in the center of the rooftop; with his legs crossed and a devious smile on his face as he delicately rests the side of his face on his right palm. Roxas stands firmly with his eyes pierced at the agent.

Roxas approaches the pyromaniac and he slaps the grin off of Axel's face. "Tag. You're it." The blond smirks out at his fiery challenger. The hot acrobat pouts sarcastically at the blue eyed warrior.

"So are you going to put up a fight? Because I need to get you to the agency…" Axel asks and he pulls out a gun from his coat pocket and points it at Roxas. The blond grins and he tilts his face seductively to Axel's face.

"Why do you cross your legs? It makes it more of a challenge for me." Roxas sensually whispers and he puts his hand between Axel's legs and he releases the elegant crossing. Roxas smacks the gun out of Axel's hand and it skids off to the edge of the roof. He takes off the confused pyro's belt and he puts it beneath him.

The tricky blond gets on his knees in front of Axel and he starts unbuttoning the three buttons on Axel's pants. He slides down the pants and the green boxers of his enemy. _'Idiot…I'm smarter than you..'_ Roxas thinks as he cleverly distracts the thermophile with his stroking hand on the agent's member.

"Nyaah! Hey! Whoa there!" Axel suddenly exclaims as Roxas explores his needy, wet mouth on Axel's inner thigh. As Roxas sucks and strokes; he uses his other hand to tie the belt around Axel's left ankle so Axel's ankle can be attached to the leg of the chair.

He snakes his tongue across Axel's inner thigh and he caresses his teeth over the soft skin. A cut emerges on Axel's thigh and the fire fighter gasps as Roxas licks the ruby blood up.

"Stop!" Axel commands and he tries to control himself to resist the lewd blond. Roxas brushes his lips up and down the thigh and he releases his hand off of Axel's member.

He licks his tongue up Axel's member and then he sits on Axel's lap. Roxas straddles on his partner and he licks his tongue inside Axel's deep mouth. He grasps his fingers on the top of his shirt and he unbuttons it to expose his own chest for his enemy.

Axel kisses down from Roxas's lips and he feels his hands along Roxas's firm chest. "Do you enjoy this, fire crotch?" Roxas hisses as Axel sucks on his white neck. The blond licks his tongue down Axel's neck and he unbuttons Axel's shirt. He sucks his lips on Axel's nipple and he pickpockets Axel's badge.

"Nnn…You're perfect for Master…" Axel whispers and Roxas takes the new information with him. He stops his seduction and he takes a knife out from the bottom of his shoe and he places it under Axel's neck.

Roxas backs away from Axel and the agent quickly buttons up his leather pants. Axel looks up and glares at the bleach blond. Roxas is holding Axel's badge in his hands. "Agency: T.S.P? T…S…P…? Transvestite Spies Paradise? What does it stand for?" Roxas asks and Axel furious stands up yet he falls back in his chair because of the belt.

"You'll find out soon enough, hun." Axel suavely says and he takes metal stars out of his inside coat pocket. Axel slices off the belt and he throws a star at Roxas. The blond starts running as Axel stands up.

He grabs the flying star and he throws it back at Axel. "You can't catch me." Roxas hisses as grabs the gun but Axel captures the blond's hands. He handcuffs the blond's thin wrists behind his long back. Axel pockets his agent badge and he stands behind Roxas with his burning lips to his enemy's ear.

"You're too slow." Axel bites and a rush of wind crashes down from above their spiky hair. He gives Roxas another kiss. "Tag…You're it, love." He says as he slings Roxas over his shoulder and he takes the gun away from Roxas. A helicopter lowers its ladder in front of Axel and the fox male gently climbs up with swift ease.

"Nice timing, Reno! Now let's get these finicky pets back to Master." The masculine flamer declares to the helicopter pilot. "Whoa, Axel! Is today open shirt day? Did I miss a memo?" Reno asks with a frivolous grin.

"Don't get any ideas, Reno. Just a hard job with this pet today." Axel declares and he puts Roxas on his feet but he keeps his hand on Roxas's chained hands. The elegant fire male strides with fastidious Roxas through a door and he pushes Roxas inside.

Roxas falls on the cold ground and Axel leaves with a small chuckle in his voice. The sound of a key locking the door echoes inside the chamber. "Axel!

He tucks his feet behind his back as if his arms are a jump rope and he brings his handcuffed hands to the front of him. A quick maneuver he learned when he spent his short time in jail.

"Are you a pet too?" A voice asks and Roxas sits up. "Who's there?" Roxas demands and the brilliantly bright lights flick on. Riku is sitting against the wall with eyes red from crying.

"Riku! ….Where's Sora?!" Roxas asks with adrenaline pulsing through him. He hates Riku…yet he fears that Riku will be the only one that he can trust in this strange situation.

"Sora? Who's Sora? Are you Sora?" Riku asks and Roxas notices something different about Riku. A symbol is tattooed below his right eye. It's an outline of a heart with a minuscule black tear drop under it. Riku looks at him with blank eyes.

"What!? Are you brainwashed or something, asshole!? I'm Roxas and Sora is your _fucking_ fiancé!" Roxas yells at the silent silverette. "Master is waiting for us." Riku merely says to the furious blond. Roxas notices four other males in handcuffs. They look at the ground with their hair blocking their troubled eyes.

Roxas's voice softly gasps as the helicopter lands and the door flies open. Reno, Axel and two other people enter in with a stern look on their face. A tall dirty blond hauls Roxas off the ground and he attaches cuffs to Roxas's thin ankles. The three other agents do the same to the other victims.

"Has he been cleaned yet?" A pink haired agent asks to Axel. "I just got him today. He hasn't been to corridor 9. Demyx, can you escort him there after the _liaison_ is completed?" Axel asks and the dirty blond smiles.

"I guess I'll do it. But this is the last time because I'll be switching over to Dusk Apprentice after this mission." Demyx states which causes the pink male to grin. "Master sure likes you, Demyx." He tells him and Demyx rolls his eyes.

"Shut up, Marluxia." Demyx orders and they start putting collars on the victims. Roxas knees Demyx but the dirty blond swerves away. He slaps Roxas and he puts the leash on him. "I can't wait until you are clean." Demyx hisses firmly and he jerks the leash causing Roxas to stumble forward.

They exit the helicopter and the agents walk the victims through the magnificent front gardens full of wild purple flowers and blue-grey crystal fountains. Reno opens the grand doors and unveils the deep black and white checkered front hall.

Roxas's eyes wander over the right and left black marble stair cases then he stares up at the cascading crystal chandelier. Underneath the chandelier stands a gorgeous man in a black tuxedo with a white rose on his jacket.

The agents bow and the victims follow the bowing sequence…except for the ill-mannered blond. He takes off his crisp white gloves and he bows majestically in front of his subjects. The tuxedo male returns to his aristocrat stance and he grins smoothly at the chained men. He keeps his brilliant purple-grey eyes only on Roxas though.

"May I welcome you to my castle…I'm humbly obliged to meet you. You may refer to me as Master when you are not in my presence but otherwise you may call me Zexion. I hope these agents of mine have treated you with admiration, my pets…" He parts his sentence as he blinks his stunning eyes away from scowling Roxas.

"Now then…those who have been cleaned…I welcome you back and you may go to the left staircase. As for those who need to be cleaned…please continue behind me to through the doors between the staircases. And for those who are under _prolong_…Please take the right staircase." Zexion says with extreme warmth in his mesmerizing voice.

The agents take _the pets_ to the ordered areas. Riku leaves up with Axel to the left staircase. Demyx keeps his hand on Roxas. The blond looks around and he sees he is the only pet left. "Aw…Roxas…You are on _prolong_. I couldn't clean you. You are too full of ance…I relish that." Zexion says softly and he touches Roxas's cheek.

A rush of flutter comes over Roxas's heart and he finds himself dizzy in front of the Master. "You are dismissed, Demyx." Zexion orders kindly and Demyx takes the leash and collar off of Roxas then he leaves without a word.

Zexion takes out a key and he frees off Roxas's ankle shackles. Roxas can't help but stare at Zexion. There is something about his face…something so enticing. Zexion extends his hand out to Roxas. "Shall we?" Zexion asks and he captures his eyes on Roxas.

The blond yells and he kicks Zexion then he goes behind the dark haired male. He grabs the key and he quickly unlocks his wrist chains with his shaky hands. Zexion struggles from the rough kick and he collects his focus. _'Axel...help me...Get me back home...'_ Roxas's thoughts hover in his insane mind.

Roxas lashes the chain around Zexion and he locks him to a column. "You insolent foul!" Zexion screams out and his enraged eyes glare at Roxas. The blond runs up the right staircase and echoes of Zexion's rage stream behind him like a fading record.

"Axel! Axel!" Roxas yells out in panic and a hand covers Roxas's mouth. The blond gets pulled back into a black room and the door shut behind him. Roxas's mouth fights to scream underneath the gloved hand.


End file.
